This disclosure relates to balancing rotatable devices and, more particularly, to turbine engine balancing.
Gas turbine engines typically include a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. During operation, air is pressurized in the compressor section. The pressurized air is mixed with fuel and burned in the combustor section to generate hot combustion gases. The hot combustion gases are communicated through the turbine section, which extracts energy from the hot combustion gases to power the compressor section and other gas turbine engine loads.
The compressor and turbine sections of a gas turbine engine typically include alternating rows of rotating blades and stationary vanes. The turbine blades rotate and extract energy from the hot combustion gases that are communicated through the gas turbine engine. The turbine vanes prepare the airflow for the next set of blades. The vanes extend from platforms that may be contoured to manipulate flow.
Industrial land-based gas turbine engines and propulsive gas turbine engines may both require balancing. Balancing takes place before operation and at service intervals. Detail balancing balances individual gas turbine engine components. Trim balancing balances the gas turbine engine overall.